<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope and Honor, That is all you'll ever Need by FireNationGojira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112429">Hope and Honor, That is all you'll ever Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireNationGojira/pseuds/FireNationGojira'>FireNationGojira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy, Economics, Episode: s03e10 The Day of Black Sun Part 1: The Invasion, Episode: s03e10-11 The Day of Black Sun, Episode: s03e11 The Day of Black Sun Part 2: The Eclipse, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai Dies Early, Philosophy, Politics, Post-Canon, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireNationGojira/pseuds/FireNationGojira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Gaang stumbled across the right bunker? What if they found Zuko confronting his father? And what if Zuko accidentally changes the course of world history, including his life? And what happens afterwards when the world has been seemingly flipped upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Toph Beifong &amp; Katara &amp; Sokka &amp; Suki &amp; Zuko, Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Toph Beifong, Haru/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suki &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a confidence he barely felt, Sokka spoke with a slight crack. “No, I’ll lead the invasion force.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be crazy Sokka.” A blue glow from her healer hands.</p><p> </p><p>The young swordsman shrugged as he strapped on his wolf battle helmet again. “Maybe I am a little crazy, but the eclipse is upon us, and we need to get up that volcano asap.” Turning to go, Sokka stopped as he felt something grasping him tightly. Looking down he saw the beaming look of his father who nodded at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You can do this. I’m proud of you son.” Hakoda spoke with assurance.</p><p> </p><p>With a soft smile, Katara gave her brother a quick hug. “I still think you’re crazy, but I’m proud of you too.”</p><p> </p><p>As flesh began to knit itself back together under a blue uniform, Appa flew up and away with the teen atop his head.</p><p> </p><p>Arranging their coalition into an organized battle formation, Sokka led the charge atop the armored sky bison as they blitzed their way across the Harbor City. Bright flashes of light. Loud screams of wounded and dying men. Ballista bolts zipping by. Rocks crashing into metal walls. The invasion force pushed their way through with dogged determination.</p><p> </p><p>Water Tribe warriors charged into the enemy lines.</p><p> </p><p>Earthbenders chucked boulders at the battlements.</p><p> </p><p>Freedom Fighters firing arrows and darts at any who peeked out of cover.</p><p> </p><p>The Boulder swallowing a squad up to their necks in dirt and sand.</p><p> </p><p>Swampbenders raising shields of water, blocking blasts of fire.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoshi Warriors knocking out and jumping cavalrymen, stealing their mounts.</p><p> </p><p>Northern healers attending to fallen compatriots.</p><p> </p><p>Toph hijacking one tank after another.</p><p> </p><p>Sneers tackling an officer with his axes.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, they had pushed past the harbor, the Royal Plaza, and were making steady progress up the side of the volcano. The firebenders were retreating. Ground was being ceded with each collapsed defensive tower and barricade.</p><p> </p><p>They were winning. Actually winning.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Making their way through the volcano underground wasn’t an experience that Sokka would wish to repeat ever again. He had nearly died more than once on his way into the heart of the caldera.</p><p> </p><p>Having decided that dad was well enough, and with Northern Water Tribe healers attending him, Katara decided to go with them to defeat the Firelord. A quick cut of the hand silenced Aang’s objections.</p><p> </p><p>Katara was all serious, and all business today as a grim look covered her normally sweet, and kind face.</p><p> </p><p>Floors of poisonous vents, lava, and sharp obsidian glass were all the pleasant surprises they had crossed when they finally reached what looked to be carved out halls. Some quick bending tore through an opening in a giant iron gate as Toph led the way through into the underground tunnels. The Firelord’s bunker was somewhere ahead.</p><p> </p><p>A quick interrogation of a wandering servant had them sprinting down a hall. The torches flickered wildly as they ran past. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, to all of their anxious excitement and fear, a gold framed iron door stood before them. Blocking their sight of their target within.</p><p> </p><p>With a quiet sigh, Sokka unsheathed his space sword as Toph cracked her knuckles. “Okay, this is it…”</p><p> </p><p>Katara uncorked her water skins, blue eyes narrowing, focused with a cloud of rage.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready to face you.” With a deep breath, Aang threw the door open as the four ran in to find themselves on what looked to be a balcony.</p><p> </p><p>“What the…”</p><p> </p><p>As Katara turned to ask where they were, Toph raised up a hand and shushed them. “Listen, there’s two people talking down there, and one sounds like... Zuko?” Curiously and cautiously the four friends crept forward and found themselves peering into a confusing scene. Zuko holding and pointing one of his dao blades at his father who sat on a decorated, ornate chair with both holding angry looks on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>They paused as the details of their conversation reached their ears...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>They had finally crested the top of the volcano. The capital city of the Fire Nation, Caldera City, lying below them in hues of red, gold, black, and maroon. Large villas, and poor apartments greeted their eyes as the lake in the crater below them dulled with the darkening sky.</p><p> </p><p>With loud cries of victory, the invaders swarmed down like ants on the side of a mound. Tanks rolling ahead providing cover and ammo. Longshot firing his arrows away. Tyro and Haru subduing a squad of firebenders. Chief Arnook bashing aside a guard with a mighty polearm.</p><p> </p><p>The very palace of the nation that had tormented them all for over a hundred years was now in reach. A new sense of desperation began to cloud the air. Imperial firebenders ran out in clusters from their barracks, carrying heavy armor and shields to deny them entry through its doors.</p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment the two sides stared at each other. Blood boiling. Teeth gnashing. Hate and anger being shot venomously at one another.</p><p> </p><p>With a loud roar, Bato charged ahead, his men carrying their blue colored shields and spears followed suit. “CHARRRRGE!”</p><p> </p><p>Red began to spill out onto the dirt and cobblestone below them, as cries filled the thick air once more.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“For so long, all I’ve wanted is for you to love me, accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted, but really… I was just trying to please you. You my <em> father, </em> who banished me just for standing up for my people, my <em> father, </em>who challenged me, a 13 year old boy to an Agni Kai.” With a growl and a slight thrust in his wrist holding his sword, Zuko stared daggers into his sovereign. “How could you possibly justify a duel with a child?” How could you possibly justify scarring your own flesh and blood?”</p><p> </p><p>The group of friends stared wide eyed, and open mouthed as the scene unfolded before them. The dogmatically determined prince who had hounded them from one side of the world to the next, was turning against his own father?</p><p> </p><p>Katara watched, anger, rage, sadness, and realization battling in her azure eyes as the words of the prince finally hit her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of a banished prince, cursed to chase the avatar forever. But lately, I’ve realized I’m free to determine my own destiny, even if I’ll never be free of my mark…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Did his own dad, his father, Fire Lord Ozai burn him? Did he really burn his own son? As a little boy?’</p><p> </p><p>‘But he still turned against them, against Aang, against her…’</p><p> </p><p>With a look of malice and scorn, Ozai snapped back. “It was to teach you respect you weak, failure of a son. I should’ve tossed you from that balcony all those years ago when you were born. You’ve become my bane.”</p><p> </p><p>Growling again, Zuko yelled back. “It was cruel! And it was wrong! A real father should never purposely harm their child.”</p><p> </p><p>Snarling, Ozai said. “Then you’ve learned nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“NO! I’ve learned everything! And I had to learn it on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really? Rolling in the mud and filth of peasants really may be fit for you then Zuko. Tell me, what other truths have you <em> learned?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’ve learned for one thing that the supposed glory and prosperity of the Fire Nation being shared with the rest of the world was a complete lie.” With a hiss, Zuko stared into the golden reflections of his own eyes. “The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation, they don’t see our glory. They hate us! They’re afraid of us! And they have every reason to be…”</p><p> </p><p>Aang, despite his anxiety about the ending eclipse, couldn’t help but feel a small smile across his face as they watched Zuko reveal his true colors. His very soul laid bare...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If we knew each other back then, do you think we could’ve been friends, too?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We are now threatening to leave the world buried in ash and blood. What kind of a world is that? A world broken by the greedy ambitions of a few bitter, old men. Men who couldn’t see past their own noses at the destruction they’ve caused, the lives they’ve ruined, the homes they’ve destroyed. And you were no different. How I looked up to you, and wished to be like you is now beyond me.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing darkly, Ozai gave a cold look to his son as he remained sitting atop his seat. “You were a bigger fool than you were a weakling. To think that I would’ve handed the reins of my empire, my dynasty over to you. With approval no less.”</p><p> </p><p>Glaring at his sire, Zuko responded smoothly. “Well, when I leave here today, I’m going to go and bust Uncle Iroh out of his cell. He’s the one who has been a real father to me. And I feel so much guilt and regret at how I’ve treated him, how I insulted him over the years. And despite my anger and hate, he treated me with advice, hugs, and tea.” Smiling softly, Zuko lowered his broadsword an inch as he bit back a tear.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then…” With a furious look, Ozai stood up from his seat. “He could also pass on the ways of tea and failure to you as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Closing his golden eyes, Zuko took a breath, then opened them again. “But I’ve come to a more important decision, I’m going to join the avatar, and I’m going to help him defeat you.”</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Lord showed no sign of shock or surprise at this declaration, but Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph all stared back at one another in a total stunned silence. There was no way he said what they thought he said…</p><p> </p><p>With a smug look, the look of a cat playing with a mouse, Ozai stared maliciously at son. “Really? Now that you’ve become a full blown traitor now, why wait? You’ve got your swords. I’m powerless. Why don’t you do it now?”</p><p> </p><p>Further to their collective shock, and growing sense of nervous excitement, the gang listened as Zuko responded confidently. “Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the avatar’s destiny, and I will no longer hinder him.” Sheathing his blades together into the scabbard on his back, Zuko gave his father a final look. “I’m no longer afraid of you. You can’t control me anymore. Goodbye.” And with a turn, Zuko made his way back for the main entrance to the bunker, his father yelling at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me, but you'll only do it during the eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to <em> your mother </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara gasped quietly into her hands, as all eyes landed on the tense shoulders of Zuko, who turned around again. A murderous look in his molten eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened that night?”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What should we do Hakoda? We’ve secured the palace, and have pushed the enemy to the fringes of the city. Shouldn’t something have happened by now?” Bato asked anxiously to his old friend who grimaced as he stood up from his spot.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, but the eclipse is about to end and Sokka, Katara, and the others haven’t returned yet. I fear we may see more firebenders any moment now.” </p><p> </p><p>Green uniformed men ran past them to help set up a defensive position as the two middle aged tribesmen turned and watched as another approached them. With more decorated armor that looked far more expensive than many around them, there was no mistaking Arnook, chief of the Northern Water Tribe.</p><p> </p><p>“Chief Arnook, it is a pleasure to see you’ve survived the battle so far. And I must thank you for bringing your warriors and healers today. I may not be standing without them.” The black haired, northern chief nodded his head as he leaned against the tank next to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. After these tyrants stole my daughter from me, and wrecked our home, I was more than happy to assist with the invasion. And of course, it is good to see that you are still with the living, Chief Hakoda.” The three men paused to recollect their thoughts, but a screeching sound of a fireball interrupted the oasis of calm.</p><p> </p><p>“GET DOWN! Fireballs inbound!”</p><p> </p><p>Groaning to himself, Hakoda hefted up his club as he watched the sky begin to fill with smoke and fire as red uniformed men began to stream out of nearby streets, converging on their position.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah shit, here we go again…”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“My father, your grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon had commanded me to do the unthinkable, to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. He desired for me to feel the pain of losing a first born son just as Iroh had felt, but he never knew that I could care less. That I would do it a hundred times over if it meant to sit upon the throne…”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s face crinkled in disgust and anger as the group of friends listened to the increasingly disturbing story that was the life within the royal palace, in the royal family. Toph’s mouth straightened in a hard line as her eyes narrowed at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“But your mother found out, and swore to protect you at any costs.” Grinning evilly, Ozai continued on as Zuko’s face sharpened in rage. “She knew that I wanted the throne, so she proposed a plan, a plan in which I would become Fire Lord, and your life will be spared. Your mother did vicious, treasonous things that night, and for her treason, she was banished.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara couldn’t help but growl lightly at the idea. That a mother had to kill her in-laws because her spouse ordered it to be if she so desired for her child to live. Watching Zuko’s reaction made her heart crack even more.</p><p> </p><p>“So she’s alive?” A single tear dropping from his unblemished eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.” Closing his eyes, the Fire Lord took in a deep breath. “But now I’ve realized that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper…”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s eyes shot open as the realization that he had stuck around for too long hit him, just as his father lunged forth, drawing upon twin arcs of lightning from his fingers. The blue spear of crackling energy knocked him back with a grunt of pain and shock.</p><p> </p><p>The lights of the lanterns above them turned blue with Ozai’s firebending.</p><p> </p><p>Aang, and the others could only watch in fascination, fear, and surprise as Zuko seemed to hold his ground, his bright eyes seeming to glow with the azure lighting. He held his ground firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Then without hesitation, he shot his hand back, two fingers pointing forward, straight ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka watched open mouthed as Ozai let out a loud growl of pain and rage as the bolt connected with his chest. A loud thud rang across the chamber as the Fire Lord’s body flew into the wall behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko just stood there, still in his redirecting stance as he took in the smoking body of his father.</p><p> </p><p>Toph gasped to herself next to Katara. Her feet and hands on the ground as she got a read on the two below them. Her clouded, blind eyes seeing what the others have not yet realized.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s mouth twitched as his eyes widened while his father remained still.</p><p> </p><p>‘No way… He didn’t just… Is he really… dead?’</p><p> </p><p>“What have I done…” The prince whispered to himself. His unknown audience just stared wide eyed at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping forward slowly, hands held out ready to firebend if necessary, Zuko crouched slightly to get a better look. Grabbing the shoulder of his father hesitantly, he flipped him over.</p><p> </p><p>Aang looked away as he suppressed a gag at the sight. Katara stepped back and leaned against the stone wall behind her for support.</p><p> </p><p>Ozai’s eyes had rolled back into his skull. The front of his robes and clothing having been scorched to nothing as a large, black, charred mass stared back at Zuko’s disbelieving eyes. The fringes of the fatal wound were still steaming in soft hisses. He dropped the body with a loud gasp.</p><p> </p><p>He had done it. Without even meaning too.</p><p> </p><p>Fire Lord Ozai was dead. </p><p> </p><p>Killed by his own son.</p><p> </p><p>And he hadn’t meant to. He had acted on instinct. He meant what he believed when he said that the avatar was meant to defeat him, not him.</p><p> </p><p>The young prince just stood there shakily, his hands having fallen to his sides, his golden eyes staring off into space. The four above to his side just watched, their disbelief and confusion freezing them in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle!” Shaking himself out of his stupor, Zuko stepped back and turned and ran. Leaving the door behind him open as he fled the scene of his father’s death.</p><p> </p><p>He had an uncle to break free.</p><p> </p><p>The gang just crouched there in their hiding spot, the event not having fully registered with them at what has happened. So much has happened in such a brief period of time.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s gone. He really is dead…” Toph whispered as her cloudy eyes stared at the railing in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck…” Sheathing his sword, Sokka stood up, his blue eyes gazing upon the dead tyrant below them.</p><p> </p><p>Jumping over the railing, the four landed with soft thuds as they made their way over to stand over the now chilling corpse. Aang fought the urge to throw up again as the charred, cauterized chest of the Fire Lord met his grey eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ozai’s heart was completely gone. In more ways than one. His lungs mostly burned away. His ribcage cracked open.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it. Zuko really turned, and then killed his father. Fire Lord Ozai.” Sokka spoke softly as he felt a wave of realization sweep over him.</p><p> </p><p>“And he didn’t even mean to either. It was accidental from what I can tell…” Toph spoke quietly as she turned away from the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Katara straightened her shoulders, her tears gone, and face smoothed over. “Guys, we need to get back to the surface and inform the others. We need to let it be known that the Fire Lord is dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are we supposed to say exactly? That Zuko killed his old man by accident?” Toph replied seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Aang turned, his eyes closed. “No. We let it be known that I killed him. That way things can transition more smoothly and easier.” Smiling sadly, Aang spoke again. “And I feel that Zuko would appreciate us taking the blame for it rather than himself. It's the least we can do for his courageous defiance, to stand up against his father.”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling sadly as well, eyes gazing at the ground, Katara nodded her agreement. “Yeah, it is the least we can do…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really love the scene between Zuko and Ozai during the eclipse, and it personally sucks to me that since the eclipse was supposed to last like 8-10 minutes but due to the nature of the episode, the amount of time or really the amount of what was said was small. It could've lasted for so much longer and hit so much deeper if we had a full 10 minutes of nothing but Ozai and Zuko arguing to watch. So I tried to due it justice by blending some aspects I thought would make it better with what the show gave us. Please let me know your thoughts on Zuko's confrontation of Ozai in the comments! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>Despite knowing the possibility of the Avatar and his friends being able to kill the Fire Lord that day, Chiefs Hakoda, and Arnook couldn’t disguise their shock. They couldn’t believe that the megalomaniac of a tyrant, that was Ozai, the world’s curse, was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Cheers, and yells of victory echoed through the ranks after Hakoda made the announcement to the troops. The coalition quickly relocated their prisoners to the beachhead, out of reach of the defenders to rescue, and moved to subdue any remaining opposition. </p><p> </p><p>Gasps, and shouts of denial on the other hand, rang across the ranks of the Fire Nation. To know that their Fire Lord had been slain was a massive blow to morale and confidence. And confusion quickly spread on who was now in command of the military with his death.</p><p> </p><p>Brief skirmishes and brawls continued on for the rest of the day and night between the defenders and the allied forces for control of the city.</p><p> </p><p>Aang was flying about, attempting to quell conflict wherever he found it, determined to end the war at last with Ozai gone for good.</p><p> </p><p>Katara and Toph went around bending opponents into submission, freezing or encasing them in place so they couldn’t escape or fight back.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the second day, the invasion force couldn’t help but notice that drop in fighting as what was left of the defending garrison withdrew out of the city. They were expecting at least another week of conflict until the capital was under their thumb.</p><p> </p><p> It was also on that day when two figures approached their camp on the beachhead. Sokka who was in charge of the night shift noticed two figures emerge from the fog that had encased the harbor city. His eyes widened in realization at the familiar shapes.</p><p> </p><p>A shaggy haired teen, with a darker shade on the left side of his face, and a shorter, round man approached the gates, arms lowered at their sides. Uniformed men rushed out to meet them, weapons raised defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax my friends, we’ve not come here to fight. Rather, we’ve come here to meet with your leaders.”</p><p> </p><p>The leading guard growled at them, spear pointed at the man’s stomach. “State your names and business! And no funny business now…”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka slid down the ladder of his post and rushed out of the gate to also greet the two Fire Nation royals.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Iroh, Dragon of the West, and retired general of the Fire Nation. This is my nephew, Crown Prince Zuko, formerly banished. We’ve come to parley with you gentlemen on behalf of the Fire Nation.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aang was completely ecstatic. </p><p> </p><p>He was successfully talking down a lone Fire Nation archer into giving himself up from his sniper position, when a Earth Kingdom soldier walked up and informed him of the unexpected arrival of Zuko and his uncle. And that they’ve come to negotiate terms for peace, and were willing to compromise.</p><p> </p><p>It was everything he would have wished for. He didn’t have to bloody his hands with killing the Fire Lord, Zuko had seemingly turned good; and the Fire Nation is now coming to the table to potentially end the war.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t felt this much happiness since being reunited with Appa a couple months back.</p><p> </p><p>As he airbended the archer back to the ground safely, he couldn’t help but feel a rush of a flood of emotions and confused thoughts run through him.</p><p> </p><p>‘What will happen now? Especially with the war seeming to come to an end?’</p><p> </p><p>Of course however the most imminent question was who is now the new leader of the Fire Nation with the death of Ozai. He knew that Iroh, Zuko, and Azula were all still living members of the Fire Nation Royal Family, but he didn’t quite understand who would have the best claim to the throne now due to all of them being estranged in one way or another from Ozai.</p><p> </p><p>He knew personally that he would like to have Iroh to be the new Fire Lord, especially from what he has seen of him in the past and his very cordial experience with him in Ba Sing Se.</p><p> </p><p>And he definitely did not want Azula to take the throne, that he knew for certain.</p><p> </p><p>‘But Zuko was the crown prince when he turned against his father…’</p><p> </p><p>‘But he did chase him and his friends all over the world, attempting to capture him and bring him in chains before his father…’</p><p> </p><p>After escorting the red colored soldier to a holding cell nearby, Aang picked up his new glider and took off into the night sky. It was time to help the dust settle.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zuko tapped his right foot nervously at the stares, glares, and frowns being shot his way from the men in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>After being greeted by the night watch and the Water Tribe teen boy that accompanied the avatar everywhere, the two Fire Nation royals were soon brought to a large, guarded tent and waited outside until they were cleared to enter. Zuko could feel tingles running up and down his spine in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>He and his uncle were very well at the mercy of their “enemies” and with no way out, or weapons to defend themselves if needed.</p><p> </p><p>The Water Tribe boy stood by them, eyes seeming to focus on Zuko specifically; his hand resting near his jian sword at his waist. His eyes showed confusion, distrust, and caution.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko ignored him. His face a mask, disguising his anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the situation, his uncle kept up his calm, and even relaxed demeanor much to Zuko’s bafflement and growing sense of dread and stress.</p><p> </p><p>But eventually a man walked out of the tent and gestured to them to follow him inside.</p><p> </p><p>And so they did, without protest.</p><p> </p><p>A group of men sat behind a long table, weapons strapped to their sides and backs, armor still being worn. The darker tones of skin, and crystal blue eyes conveyed that these men were Water Tribe; and Zuko could tell that these men held no love for him or his uncle in their scornful and bitter eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The two royals took their seats before them. Cups of tea were soon brought in as the five men stared at the others across from them, evaluating, studying.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka stayed standing by the entrance, his posture ready to intervene in the case of treachery.</p><p> </p><p>One of the men stood up, and for a brief moment, Zuko could see a familiarity to his face, albeit he didn’t know from where. “My name is Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, we are interested in hearing your proposal for peace terms.” Gesturing to the men around him, he introduced them to the two royals. “The man to my left is my second in command, Bato, and the man to my right is the Chieftain of the Northern Water Tribe, Arnook.”</p><p> </p><p>The two royals bowed their heads in polite acknowledgement to them. Iroh looked back up with a questioning look in his eyes. “Forgive my curiosity, but we were under the impression that the avatar was also here; and that he would be present for such matters such as the end of the war and hopefully a ratified peace treaty.”</p><p> </p><p>The three Water Tribesmen looked shocked, their face not hiding the confusion and disbelief in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you two want an end… to the war? We were under the impression you wanted us to concede the capital back to you and your people.” The man named Bato spoke aloud, distrust hardening his face.</p><p> </p><p>With a sparkle in his eyes, Iroh smiled easily back at them, his friendly face more disarming than any amount of intimidation to the three tribesmen. “Why of course we wish to end the war. If we simply want the capital back, we would’ve withdrawn, regrouped with the home army and come back to reconquer the Caldera.” Taking a sip of his tea, Iroh grinned happily to his tense nephew. “They had made some fine ginseng tea Zuko, you should try it.” Setting the cup back down, Iroh coughed into his hand and continued on. “Quite simply speaking in the reality of the situation, if my nephew and I had so wanted; your invasion force would’ve been swept back into the sea by the end of the week.”</p><p> </p><p>With a fierce glare, Chief Arnook stood up angrily, his hands balled at his sides. “How dare you mock us and insult us as if we are in the inferior position! You and your damn Fire Nation pride! We’ve taken your capital, we hold hundreds of your men prisoner, and your brother, the Fire Lord has been slain! You are at <em> our mercy!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Arnook’s angry triade simmered when he felt a hand on his arm, Hakoda giving him a certain look causing the northern chief to calm down. He sat back down, glaring at the two firebenders. Hakoda turned his attention to the two princes.</p><p> </p><p>“And what makes you so damn sure of being in the position of power? That you can throw your weight around like an Earth Rumble wrestler?”</p><p> </p><p>Iroh replied smoothly. “Because you’re stuck behind enemy lines, far from any support and reinforcements you could possibly be able to glean from the outside world. The home army outnumbers your forces 4 to 1, and you have many wounded and injured despite your healers.” Hakoda grimaced as Iroh began to spell out his private worries aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“And another issue is possibly the fact that you have too many men to feed and provide water for. Between your forces, and prisoners, you would starve out by the end of the month if we had attempted to siege the capital.” </p><p> </p><p>Bato cringed as he rubbed the back of his head in discomfort at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Giving what he hoped to be a comforting smile, Iroh finished his thoughts. “So that is why when me and my nephew came here today, with no weapons or armor, no bodyguards or retainers, it is a sign of our willingness to bring an end to the conflict. To the last hundred years of suffering. It is time for peace.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s eyes went wide.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aang flew into the camp as the guard began to change into another shift. He quickly made his way to the heart of the camp to finally meet with the two princes.</p><p> </p><p>But before he could enter the large middle tent, Katara intercepted him. An odd look in her blue eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“It is good to see you Aang, but wait, come with me for a moment.” Curious, but a little disgruntled at not being able to rush in and see Zuko and his uncle, Aang allowed Katara to lead him around the tent and to the back of it. And to his surprise he saw Toph standing there with Haru.</p><p> </p><p>Opening his mouth to give a greeting, Aang stopped as Haru quietly shushed him and brought a finger to his moustached lips. He gestured for him to come closer. Confused, Aang did so with perplexed brows.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you guys doing?” He whispered curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Katara gave him a sneaky grin as Toph shifted her stance. “Spying.”</p><p> </p><p>As Aang went to ask another question, he stopped as heated talking and arguing could be heard from inside the tent. One voice he recognized as Hakoda, Sokka and Katara’s dad. Another voice sounded like Iroh.</p><p> </p><p>“True.” Toph whispered to them as Haru nodded, deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>Then it clicked. Aang rolled his eyes as he gave a large grin to Toph.</p><p> </p><p>She was using her earthbending to decipher if Iroh and Zuko were lying to them.</p><p> </p><p>Katara turned to Aang, and began to explain. “Dad wanted us to listen in and use Toph as basically a lie detector during the meeting with Zuko and his uncle even though it has been only his uncle talking. He wanted to know if they can be trusted or not, and if their word can be worth anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding his head, Aang said. “And so far what have we learned?”</p><p> </p><p>Toph gave a soft smile as she picked up another sentence from the tent. “True again. And so far, tea lover hasn’t lied once. He’s been as honest as a four year old.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding again, Aang asked. “And so… when should I go in there and meet them then?”</p><p> </p><p>Haru spoke up. “Bato said he’ll slide a pebble out of the tent when they want you to finally show yourself to them. It is for your safety and for them to privately evaluate them themselves without your influence.”</p><p> </p><p>Sitting down with a nod, Aang rolled his shoulders as he too began to listen in. His hope for a final peace to everything grew steadily with each “true” that Toph murmured to them quietly.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sighing, Zuko stripped off his top layer and immediately felt satisfaction as the embroidered, silk robe fell onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The last two hours of what should’ve been peaceful negotiations really went, as far as Zuko could tell, was an aggressive interrogation. Iroh took everything in stride and made no insult or demeaning comment to lash back at the hostile Arnook, and distrusting Bato. Only Hakoda from the three Water Tribe leaders acted rationally and calmly as they talked and drank tea.</p><p> </p><p>The avatar had never arrived much to Zuko’s surprise and slight curiosity. But what surprised him and his uncle the most was when Hakoda let slip that the avatar was able to easily crush his father during the eclipse and kill him.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered his reunion with his uncle inside the prison, on his way to bust him out. How shocked he was to see him running down the hallway, already free. The look of disbelief on his uncle’s face as Zuko ran up and hugged him tightly, tears falling down his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Uncle.... I’m so, so sorry uncle. I don’t know what to do. What to say… But please forgive me uncle even now when I don’t deserve it. I don’t know how I can ever make it up…” Iroh quickly hugged him back with a happy sigh of relief. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh Zuko… it’s okay. I forgive you. You don’t have to make anything up to me.” With a soft smile, Iroh stared into his nephew’s teary eyes. “Just come along with me, together, and leave this dreary place.” Nodding, Zuko gave Iroh another hug. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Of course uncle, but there is something you must know before we go…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Iroh had been shocked to hear how Zuko confronted his father during the eclipse. More shocked to know that Zuko had redirected his father’s attack and struck him down, killing him. He felt no remorse, pain, or sadness at Ozai’s death, but rather he felt a sense of sadness for Zuko, who had been brought to this point, where he had to kill his own father, and not of his own volition.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the meeting with the tribesmen, they arranged a more official setting and time for them to meet again to discuss terms for an official peace treaty that would include Earth Kingdom representatives. They had chosen to hold the meeting on the deck of a Fire Nation ship off the coast of the Earth Kingdom, near Omashu. Set within a month’s time from that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Iroh grinned at his tired nephew, tea cup in hand. “Well that went better than I had expected it to go. And how kind of them to provide tea for us, and a tent to stay in for the night.” Zuko groaned in exasperation as he eyed the steaming cup in his uncle’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t expect them to kill us in our sleep while we stay here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all my nephew.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about our troops? Our officers? Shouldn’t we let them know we’re staying the night here in the enemy camp?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re hardly enemies anymore Prince Zuko, and do not worry your head about it. I’ve already sent messages to Generals Mak, Xu, and Shingen. They’ll stand down for now and await further instruction.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko stared at his uncle incredulously in confusion. “I’m still curious uncle, how is it that you were able to assume control of the military so fast? How’d you go from being a disgraced prisoner in rags to giving orders to Fire Nation officers and officials?”</p><p> </p><p>With a grin, Iroh gave his nephew a wink as he took a deep sip of his tea.</p><p> </p><p>“You would be surprised Prince Zuko, what being around for decades and making friends and acquaintances does for you.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two weeks later… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko groaned as he signed off another sheet of paper before setting it to the side. His desk is stacked full of reports, requests, documents, parchments, orders, etc. </p><p> </p><p>He never knew there was so much to running a country, especially a country in disarray.</p><p> </p><p>Following the meeting with the invasion force’s leaders, Iroh and Zuko got to work consolidating organization and control over the capital, and by extent, the whole nation. At the moment of his father’s death, Zuko was still the restored crown prince, and heir to the throne. And his father died too soon to let it be known his final thoughts of his first born son. So no one was the wiser when it came to his, legitimacy to rule over the nation. There were a few questioning looks, and curious questions made by a few on what grounds they had to be in charge of the Caldera. But ultimately, those quieted fast as most, if not all, of the home army fell in line as their superiors moved to follow the orders and demands of the two princes.</p><p> </p><p>The invasion force had released their prisoners from their assault; on the agreement that they were not to be harassed on their withdrawal back out of the harbor and past the Gates of Azulon. His uncle and himself readily agreed to the promise and the release of captives.</p><p> </p><p>To show their intent, Iroh had all Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom prisoners in the Capital City Prison turned over to their compatriots on the beach.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko finally had his run in with the avatar, Aang, with his uncle as they were making their way into the market of the capital. The market was sacked and badly damaged during the battle, so he and his uncle were attempting to understand how bad it was on the ground. The next thing they knew, a flash of yellow, orange, and blue fell in front of them from the sky, a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>His guards tensed at his surprise appearance, but Iroh waved them off and approached the young monk with a ready smile. Zuko flinched slightly, as two more made their appearance beside the avatar, his earth and waterbending instructors: Katara and Toph.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the sweat bud on his forehead as a chill ran through his spine when a pair of crystal blue eyes swept over him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Shit…’</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t forgotten their previous meeting and the hurt and anger on her face at his betrayal of her trust.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Water and fire collided in long tendrils, steam gasping loudly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I thought you had changed!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  “I have changed.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A flash of fire from his hands. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Keeping his hands steady, Zuko did his best to keep up his well practiced mask of indifference, not ready to show the sea of turmoil and regret behind it.</p><p> </p><p>He was ready for the hate, and all so potent rage.</p><p> </p><p>But instead, much to his confusion, he saw a similar caution her brother gave him before, mixed with confusion, curiosity, and… pity? The young waterbending master gave him another look over, before shifting her attention back to his friendly uncle who was talking to Aang excitedly about the future.</p><p> </p><p>‘What the hell? Isn’t she mad at me?’</p><p> </p><p>He kept his eye on the avatar and Katara for the next ten minutes as they animatedly discussed the possibilities of what life could be with the end of the war. Waiting for any possible sign of anger, and violence, ready to jump at his uncle’s defense if needed.</p><p> </p><p>But to his growing sense of confusion, the three friends soon wrapped up their conversation and left shortly after.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes never left the tense shoulders of the waterbender, not until she turned the corner with her friends. Her long, luscious, brown hair swaying down her back and neck…</p><p> </p><p>Zuko never noticed the curious look that the blind earthbender gave him as she sensed something through her bending.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Zuko stood up from his chair. Staring down at the paperwork on his desk, Zuko glanced at a certain scroll he had set to the side earlier. Despite how rattled he felt since killing his father, the drain on his energy since taking up administrative work, and the burning need to let loose with his fire, this scroll drove him more crazy than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>His sister had gone missing. Seeming to have vanished in thin air.</p><p> </p><p>It was like an itch on his back that he couldn’t reach. Except this itch threatened to be a rash if he didn’t get it in time. And his hands were also at the same time chopped off.</p><p> </p><p>He could handle seeing the hateful scorn in her goldish brown eyes, the sparkle and crack of blue flames in her hands. He could handle facing her down again as he had numerous times before. But this… he was going mad with concern, worry, and anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>He wished that most of this concern was for the safety of his baby sister’s health. But he knew deep down that this concern was rather for his uncle, and his people. There was no telling what Azula would do, especially with the currently tense and charged political environment.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the scroll, Zuko looked at it bitterly. His hands were growing warm. ‘Ohh Azula… What are you doing out there? What are you up to? Where are you?’</p><p> </p><p>Outside his office, a nightingale hawk began to sing its song.</p><p> </p><p>The sun had begun to peak over the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reflections and Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Playing with the ball of water in her hands, Katara let out a loud sigh of relief as her shoulders relaxed from their tensed position.</p><p> </p><p>A month has passed since the Day of Black Sun. A month since Fire Lord Ozai had died. A month since Zuko surprised them all again, with him turning a new leaf. She still couldn’t believe it. Any of it. How Ozai was the one that burned Zuko. How Zuko regretted many of his past decisions. How Zuko struck down his father without hesitation, then showing guilt on his handsomely stricken face right after.</p><p> </p><p>‘Woah! Handsome? Where did that come from?’</p><p> </p><p>It was all so confusing. And the world wasn’t slowing down to let her process it properly.</p><p> </p><p>She, Toph, and Aang had run into Iroh and Zuko in the Caldera in an impromptu visit for Aang to settle things with Iroh before they left. She couldn’t help but notice his nephew right next to him. And how odd it was to see his warm, golden gaze rest on her for so long. His shaggy, raven black hair covering so much of that serious yet beautiful face...</p><p> </p><p>Then how Aang was summoned to Ba Sing Se to calm the Fire Nation garrison and force them to stand down, then promptly leaving the doors open for Kuei to return and take his palace. Then she was whisked off to the South Pole where she found that Pakku and Gran Gran had married in their absence and that the tribe was recovering quickly, already tripled in size. The return home was bittersweet; sweet in the celebrations and to see her homeland again, but bitter in that so much has changed and was no longer how she recalled it.</p><p> </p><p>At some point Suki had to return back to Kyoshi Island, Toph and Sokka accompanying her, to square things away before she took the trip to Omashu for the treaty. The Freedom Fighters had returned to their homes with the war more or less over. Chief Arnook returned north to gather his retinue. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was just going so fast. As fast and uncontrollable as the sand slipping between her fingers and falling to the ground below.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up from where she sat on the beach, Katara grinned as Sokka ran up to her; yelling something about how the last of the dignitaries have arrived and that they can finally get to business.</p><p> </p><p>At last.</p><p> </p><p>The sun began to set across the watery horizon. Beams of orange and pink colliding with a blanket of turquoise as the horizon <em> burned… then waned. </em></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nothing like this meeting has been done in more than a hundred years, perhaps even more. Gathering all the world’s leaders to meet at a certain place in roughly the same time period wasn’t an easy matter.</p><p> </p><p>First messages had to be sent out to inform these leaders of the meeting. Then messengers and agents are sent to verify the authenticity of these summons. Once confirmed, each leader had begun preparations, gathering guards, retainers, friends, family, servants to travel with them to the assigned location. Only about a month’s worth of forewarning was barely enough time, especially when the Earth King, Kuei, was missing somewhere in the Earth Kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>Nonetheless, they had managed it. All were gathered for this historic day.</p><p> </p><p>The ship the meeting was to be conducted on, <em> The Steeled Eye, </em>was anchored to the side of the docks protruding from the sandy beach that was connected by road to Omashu in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Water Tribe cutter sailing ships were beached further down the coast. Earth Kingdom junks were tied up to the docks alongside <em> The Steeled Eye. </em>Crewmen, soldiers, attendants, advisors, servants, of green, blue, and red milled about on the beach.</p><p> </p><p>The colors for the most part, stayed purposely separate.</p><p> </p><p>Blue and green mingled far more often than with the red however, quite noticeably.</p><p> </p><p>In the first meeting, Iroh had agreed as a sign of faith, that only the crew and marines of <em> The Steeled Eye </em>would be present. No other Fire Nation ship or company would be present for the signing. This concession along with the meeting happening in Earth Kingdom waters was enough to quell the rage of Arnook and Bato; who were frustrated at the notion that they had to sign the treaty aboard a Fire Nation vessel.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning in exhaustion, Zuko ran a hand through his thick, raven black locks as he gazed down from the bridge to the deck below.</p><p> </p><p>He and his uncle were at odds again, but this time it was more serious than the random fit of anger that Zuko felt or the random ramble of wisdom his uncle gave.</p><p> </p><p>There was no Fire Lord. And it has been a month since his father, Fire Lord Ozai, died. Being crown prince, everyone including his uncle had expected Zuko to step up and take the throne and Crown of Agni. But much to his uncle’s frustration, Zuko had blatantly refused. Every fiber of his being in opposition to the idea.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Prince Zuko, I just cannot understand why you would not take the throne. The Fire Nation needs an honorable, kind man as its Fire Lord. An idealist, with unshakable strength. You, Prince Zuko, are the only one fit for the job.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No uncle, I cannot. I am not worthy of the Dragon Throne.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why not Prince Zuko? Is it because you killed your father? My brother? Is this why you hesitate?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes and no uncle. I do not wish to take the throne in the same manner my father had taken it. Through the murder of one’s father. Besides, the power and authority of the throne no longer draws me. It is more distasteful than pleasing.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What! Prince Zuko surely you jest? It was what you had chased for, for all these years. You had restored your honor by defying your father. You have returned home at last. Now your birthright, the throne is there for you to take.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No uncle! I just… can’t… And why is it that you cannot take the throne? Despite being imprisoned, you hold far more respect than I do. Father did steal the throne out from under you after all as well. The throne is your birthright as much as it is mine. Why not take it yourself?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh Zuko… I’m old. I’ve been across the entire world. I’ve done too much. Seen too much. Know too much. My bones ache, my joints weep. I’ve seen over 60 summers in my memory. If I were to take the throne, well… to be frank it would not be a long and meaningful rule as it could’ve been a decade ago.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Come on uncle… you’re not that old…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let us not kid ourselves, my nephew. If you were to take the throne instead, you could rule for several decades of strong, dutiful rule for our people. Very few Fire Lords get such an opportunity in our history.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In the end Zuko and his uncle both chose not to take the throne much to the confusion of the nobility and fire sages. Instead they’re both holding joint leadership of the Fire Nation and are for all intent and purposes, regents. At least until they find someone to place onto the throne, or one of them finally gives in and accepts destiny.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko still couldn’t stand the idea of himself being perched upon that golden chair, behind a curtain of fire, and be called milord. It disgusted him. No one with Ozai’s blood should ever be put on that throne. Neither he or Azula were worthy of the responsibility, and honor that was being the ultimate servant to the Fire Nation.</p><p> </p><p>And Azula has never been found or heard from since the Day of Black Sun. Her Dai Li escorts however have gone missing. Along with several soldiers and officers that are now officially listed as MIA despite how the coalition did release all prisoners they’ve taken after the battle. Both him and uncle shared concerns about how Azula may have taken them with her. And if she had, then it wasn’t for anything good.</p><p> </p><p>What was equally concerning was how they lost all five of the larger, improved airships that Ozai had War Minister Qin construct. They too were now listed as missing.</p><p> </p><p>With a soft huff, Zuko turned and left the balcony of the bridge, two guards falling in step behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He had national leaders and foreign ambassadors to meet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please feel free to leave comments whether it is praise, constructive criticism, or insults, or suggestions, feel free to comment what you're thinking.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are getting political now so please don't get too angry at me for throwing everything from self-determination, nationalism, reparations, identity politics, POWs, arable land, punishment vs. rehabilitation, death penalty, industrialization, tradition vs. progress etc.</p><p>And sorry for taking so long, don't kill me! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara couldn't help but sigh in exasperation as the Earth Kingdom ambassador droned on and on and on about the all so important aspects of fishing rights in the contested waters of Chameleon Bay; and how the Fire Nation had to provide an entire armada for his province to secure it against their neighbors. Katara didn't need to see or hear the sighs of disappointment and rolling of eyes from his fellow Earth Kingdom ambassadors or the other representatives to know that this was pretty pointless and stupid. For the last three days since the signing of the Omashu Accords, there has been an endless flood of major deals and agreements to be smoothed out, or petty and unimportant points of interest that are completely irrelevant just like this one.</p><p> </p><p>Scratching Momo's chin, who sat perched upon her shoulders, Katara looked around the grand table that was situated inside the palace in Omashu. </p><p> </p><p>The Northern Water Tribe had come represented by Chief Arnook, Master Pakku, and that lowlife Hahn, along with half a dozen other representatives who she presumed were from their noble families.</p><p> </p><p>The Earth Kingdom who were acting as the host, and were led by Earth King Kuei, King Bumi, Generals Fong, Sung, How, along with the other two members of the Council of Five, and Oyaji with Suki. Being the largest and most populous nation had them also bringing about two dozen different regional/provincial leaders.</p><p> </p><p>The Fire Nation was being represented by Iroh, Zuko, someone who Katara was told was a mayor of a colony, and a sword master named Piandao. Only two Fire Nation attendants stood behind them, unlike the more crowded sides of the Northern Tribe and Earth Kingdom. A dozen dignitaries sat alongside them.</p><p> </p><p>The Southern Water Tribe was led by her, her father Hakoda, Sokka, Gran Gran, Bato, and a rough, big man named Gilak. They personally had no servants to speak of, and no attendants unlike the others.</p><p> </p><p>And sitting at the head of the table was Aang backed by Toph.</p><p> </p><p>So far things were progressing too slowly, and not with great results either. Everyone seemed to have lost someone to the war, or at least something. And they all had personal and national pride, and honor on the line. It could take another century of war to burn through the stubbornness within the room.</p><p> </p><p>"With all due respect, Mayor Hung, the Fire Nation simply cannot and would not give over a dozen destroyers just simply for you to exert influence on your neighboring villages for clout. If you're suffering from lack of good fishing seasons then I suggest take that issue up with your regional governors instead of us." Zuko half groaned and half frustratingly exclaimed. So far as the days went by, he found his already terrible patience being withered away.</p><p> </p><p>Katara couldn't help but smile softly to herself at the sight. Zuko looked oddly cute as he was leaned forward onto the table with a hand propping up his head in tiredness, his thick locks covering his pale hand. </p><p> </p><p>Much to the disappointment of the mayor, everyone was in collective agreement on moving on from this topic. </p><p> </p><p>Brow raising, Katara eyed Chief Arnook with interest as he brought the attention of the table to him. "Now I wish to bring forth the issue of reparations to the Northern Water Tribe for the damages and deaths the Fire Nation has suffered upon us."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko and his compatriots nodded, as the young prince responded with much more attention than he had with the mayor. "What is it you ask of us then in payment?"</p><p> </p><p>"For five years worth of food shipments that are to be delivered off six times per year. Completely free of charge for production and shipping. Along with the immediate release of all Northern Tribesmen over to us, and for Zhao to be given to us to stand trial for his invasion of the North Pole."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko and his uncle's eyes widened at the thought. Iroh's brow wrinkled as his nephew responded as evenly as he could. "We've already begun the process to release all prisoners of war and put them on ships home. Of course that is until we can negotiate for our own soldiers abroad in your own prisons, to also be released in turn. And as for Zhao, we are unable to give him to you for justice."</p><p> </p><p>Arnook's eyes burned in anger at the denial. "What do you mean you cannot hand Zhao over to us. The man has committed numerous war crimes and has personally helped lead to the events that caused my daughter to be taken from me!"</p><p> </p><p>Zuko gave a small huff of sadness and confusion. "I'm unable to because the spirits have already taken him. He is no longer within any of our reaches. I know not what has happened to him."</p><p> </p><p>Pakku gave a questioning look at the answer. "Could you explain how you mean the spirits took him?"</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Zuko said. "I was dueling Zhao during the siege on a bridge in your city. I managed to knock him down, but before I could finish the fight, the giant spirit that had wiped out our fleet grabbed him and pulled him under the water of the bridge. He never came back up."</p><p> </p><p>Arnook sat back heavily in his seat, his anger turning into sadness and disappointment. Looking up, he wanted to make sure he got something out of his demands however. "But you can at least surely provide the food I've demanded?"</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Zuko gestured to his uncle to respond to the question. The greying old man gave a questionable shrug as he responded. "Most likely, but I'm not quite sure when or the logistics of the operation. It depends when during the year, and how much food per shipment you want Chief Arnook."</p><p> </p><p>Without missing a beat, the northern leader replied. "Eight tons of food per ship. At least a dozen vessels per trip."</p><p> </p><p>Iroh blanched as he thought of the numbers. "That is quite a lot. In order to find the spare food you want, we'll have to diverge shipments and harvests from and to the colonies. And quite simply either the homeland or the colonies would suffer if we were to divert that much food in such a short period of time."</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging indifferently, Arnook waved it off. "Then just hand the colonies over to the Earth Kingdom to rid yourselves of the burden, and to pay them back simultaneously."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shook his head fiercely. "We cannot just "hand them over" like that. There are a lot of Fire Nation citizens, and colonists that live in those areas. We cannot just abandon them without making sure of their safety. And many of them have lived their entire lives in the colonies. Many of them have married into Earth Kingdom families, and are too integrated too simply leave."</p><p> </p><p>Growling, General How stood up with a few of his other countrymen. "What do you mean you won't hand them over? That is rightfully Earth Kingdom land! Our ancestors have been born, lived, and died on those lands for millennia. And we won't cease them to you simply because of a few half breeds and some murderers making their lives on stolen land!"</p><p> </p><p>Katara couldn't help but sigh in disbelief as the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and Fire Nation dignitaries started yelling at each other in rage and frustration. But she couldn't also help but giggle as Aang beckoned Toph up in exasperation. Grinning, Toph earthbended herself up.</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT YOUR DAMN PIE HOLES THE LOT OF YOU FANCY PANSIES!" </p><p> </p><p>Iroh chuckled into his hand as the representatives just stared at the young, blind earthbending master in awe and shock. She was literally standing on a giant pillar of rock, towering over the rest of the room. Slowly, they began to sit down, muttering silently to themselves. Obviously pleased, Toph lowered herself back down to the floor as she smirked to Aang.</p><p> </p><p>"Well that worked quite well. But I think you need to say something twinkletoes."</p><p> </p><p>Nodding his bald head, Aang stood up from his seat, his face disappointed but calm. "I know we have a lot of differences. We have a lot of problems left over from the war. What we need to do is fix what we can now, and work our way up to the larger more intricate issues. The issue of reparations and colonized land will be dealt with, but it is clear we will not reach a solution tonight. I suggest we pick this up tomorrow when we're all nice and rested."</p><p> </p><p>Grumbling, and with a few bows and shaking heads, the dignitaries stood up with their leaders and made their departure from the hall, heading back to their suites.</p><p> </p><p>Much to Katara's confusion, Zuko and his uncle remained sitting, looking intently at her and her friends who had stuck around. Standing up, Katara acted like she hadn't noticed and moved to join her brother and friends when they heard the scarred prince call out from behind them. </p><p> </p><p>"Hold on! Wait!"</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes met gold as she replied coolly, eyeing the now standing prince who held a look of anxious determination on his face. "What do you want? Why did you stick around?" Toph walked up beside her with Aang and Sokka who all stared at the prince with hard looks. They haven't forgotten what he has done to them in the past.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish to... apologize."</p><p> </p><p>Sokka's eyes shot open in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Grimacing, and with his hands clenched at his side, Zuko spoke softly yet clearly. "I know none of you have reason to like or trust me. I know that I've put you all through so much in the past. I know you are all worried about me acting in the manner of my forefathers." He huffed a deep sigh, shoulders sagging. "But I'm sorry. For all of it. For betraying you all in Ba Sing Se, in the crystal caves. I'm sorry for chasing you from the South Pole all the way to the North. I'm sorry for burning Kyoshi Island, capturing you guys on numerous occasions. I'm sorry for being the hateful, spoiled, brat of a prince that I was." His eyes looked back up from the ground, holding Katara's stunned eyes in a steady gaze. "I don't expect your forgiveness, nor do I deserve it, but all the same I am sorry."</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence passed between them all. Judgmental and discerning looks examined the ashamed royal.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Katara cracked a smile. "You know for so long I hated you. When I thought of the enemy, I thought of you. You were the reason we had to look over our shoulders for months, and caused us so much stress and grief.</p><p> </p><p>"But I know so much more now. I know why you did what you did in Ba Sing Se, even if it was wrong, I understand it now. I really wish for myself to hate you, but I cannot anymore. I now know that the war has been hard on you too. You've lost just as much as we have. So maybe I may not be able to trust you now, or like you, but I think... I can forgive you. I do forgive you Zuko. For all of it." She smiled at him with a hopeful gleam in her blue orbs.</p><p> </p><p>Aang looked at her with a beaming smile as Sokka stared at her bug eyed. Zuko on the other hand looked ten years younger as his shoulders relaxed and his face brightened at her acceptance of his apology. She could see the start of a tear in his right eye.</p><p> </p><p>His hands unclenched.</p><p> </p><p>Aang stepped forward and gave a Fire Nation bow to Zuko, much to his shock and Iroh's smile. The tension from earlier having dissipated completely. "I too forgive you Zuko. I also understand why you did what you did, and I'm happy to say I no longer hold anything against you." He looked up with bright eyes. "I'm happy to say that hopefully we can begin again, as friends."</p><p> </p><p>Zuko raised a hand to his mouth, choking back a sob. Tears were running down his right cheek freely now. Katara couldn't believe what she was seeing. Aside from watching his confrontation with his father, she has never seen him look so innocent and vulnerable before. Her conception of him as a hardened, war hungry prince was well and truly gone.</p><p> </p><p>"I would like that... I would really like that."</p><p> </p><p>Iroh couldn't help but sniffle a little bit. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't worried for his nephew anymore. Zuko could probably make his own friends now, without the pressure of his father, and the demands of his impossible task.</p><p> </p><p>Overhead, above the palace, a fleet of shooting stars streaked across the heavens.</p><p> </p><p>A wish heard, and granted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In the Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me Minister Qin, what is taking so long to build the rest of my fleet?"</p><p> </p><p>The older man gave an apologetic frown from where he knelt at her feet, his pulse growing faster. "Forgive me your highness, but production is being delayed for security reasons. Your brother and uncle have taken all legitimate authority over the Fire Nation so we are forced to operate in secrecy."</p><p> </p><p>"Even still, you have most of the materials you need and it has been a month and a half since I've given you your assignment. If I don't see another three airships ready for deployment by the end of the month then you can count your hands to be two fingers, or if you prefer, two toes short."</p><p> </p><p>Qin gulped in fear as he bowed his greyed head in submission. "I understand perfectly, Princess Azula. I'll see to the final stages of production myself."</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Make sure you do." Her voice as cold as her gleaming golden eyes. Qin practically jogged out of the cavernous room, eager to leave her harsh gaze.</p><p> </p><p>The two men standing by the princess's make shift throne glanced at one another before looking at their leader with a question in mind. "Princess, with the Omashu Accords, your brother has secured much needed international support and recognition. he has come back to the palace with new bodyguards and allies. And your uncle had been removing anyone he deems to corrupt or suspicious to be a part of the Imperial Guard and the Royal Advisors. We've already lost three to imprisonment and a dozen others to house arrest. How are we supposed to weaken their position when we have no influence in the Caldera?"</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, armor clinking as she did so, the raven haired princess gave Governor Ukano a crooked smile. "Oh don't worry your head about it governor, I have contacts within the capital, outside the palace itself. Besides, it is unimportant in the end, by refusing to take the throne, both my brother and uncle have broken with tradition and law, and by doing so left an opening that I alone, can fill."</p><p> </p><p>"But your highness, surely you don't mea-"</p><p> </p><p>Azula gave Mai's father a hard glare as he silenced himself, hands shaking behind his back. "If you're worried for your precious daughter, my dear friend, then stop pestering me about it. Mai won't suffer any trouble or consequences for her assignment. All she has to do is mess with Zuko's heart and mind and create a distraction for us." Grinning to herself, the princess drawled on as she led the two men to a war table. "And even if she's caught, Zuko won't do a thing to her, he has too much of an emotional connection to her to do anything rash or brutal." The other man, dressed in black and green with the Dai Li's signature hat, now spoke up in his deep voice.</p><p> </p><p>"If I may add your highness, General Mak and General Shingen have expressed their support for Prince Zuko and Iroh, but Xu has yet to come out in support of either. Xu was especially compliant to our demands, now that he knows of the precarious state his family is in."</p><p> </p><p>Princess Azula gave him a look, brows furrowed as she looked back down to the board in front of them. "And why haven't the other two have fallen in line. I need them to fall in line so we can continue with our plans."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry princess, but Shingen killed the two men we sent to deliver the notice, having thought them to be assassins, and Mak never met his messengers as they were caught by his security detail. For now we can only rely upon Xu for support."</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me again Captain Shou, why are you and your Dai Li agents useful again, if you can't even do your jobs properly and right?" </p><p> </p><p>Shou's mouth twitched as sweat began to bud on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me your highness. But I do have good news to report."</p><p> </p><p>"What is your good news captain?"</p><p> </p><p>"Admiral Chan of the Eastern Fleet sends his regards. He and his ships are sailing west as we speak. He is acting in accordance to the general withdrawal that Prince Zuko has ordered, to mask his intention to blockade the Harbor City on the agreed upon day you've set."</p><p> </p><p>Smiling wickedly, eyes as venomous as a cobra, Azula gave Shou and Ukano an eerie laugh. "Gentlemen, within two months time you'll be standing in the Royal Plaza for my coronation as Fire Lord, and for the public executions of my dear brother and our treasonous uncle. With those two cowards out of the way, we'll follow in the footsteps of my great grandfather, Sozin, and the Fire Empire will be reborn!"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The full moon was rising upon the earthen city of Omashu, and shone down brightly onto a secluded room high up in the city.</p><p> </p><p>In this room, a group has convened under the cover of darkness, eager to begin their work and meet like minded minds. The time for revenge is now. The time to move is now. The time to make the ash makers bleed is now.</p><p> </p><p>"It is disgusting to see how fast our beloved leaders warm up to those filth."</p><p> </p><p>"Agreed."</p><p> </p><p>"We have to do something. They've taken too much to just be allowed to walk away."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, but how? Earth King Kuei is too weak and incompetent to do anything substantial; and the Avatar had all but forgiven them for everything they've done, which is beyond crazy considering out of everyone, he's probably the one with the most to hate them for."</p><p> </p><p>"It pains me to see that Katara had also forgiven those ash maker scum. Her talents would be better used alongside us."</p><p> </p><p>"Please... we don't need her. She needs to learn her place, and that she has no business sticking her nose in world politics."</p><p> </p><p>"Enough! You're getting off topic. Point being, from what I can see from everyone here, we have the means and influence to cause real damage, real hurt to pay the Fire Nation back for the last century of war and terror."</p><p> </p><p>"But what should we do? If we go straight after their princes then we'll be exposed to fast."</p><p> </p><p>"Blowing up and capturing a few Fire Nation forts and outposts won't do anything either."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a minute, who are you? Stop right where you are!"</p><p> </p><p>"Am I not welcomed here? I understood that this is a message for those that wish to make the Fire Nation <em>bleed."</em></p><p> </p><p>"You're a woman, you have no place amongst men, and definitely are of no use t-"</p><p> </p><p>"What the... what are you doing to him?"</p><p> </p><p>"What I'll do to you if you don't listen closely. I know the Fire Nation better than most. I've lived there for years. Years of abuse. Torment. Pain. <em>Hate."</em></p><p> </p><p>"So what are you trying to say? And I would say you should let go of him now, he'll die at this rate."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, so be it. As I was saying, I know them better than all of you. I know where, and how exactly to make them hurt the most. With my plan, we can completely destroy them to the point that they'll never be a threat to us ever again."</p><p> </p><p>"Impossible. We don't have that type of influence."</p><p> </p><p>"You do now. I can give you weapons that would have been impossible otherwise without me."</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of weapons?</p><p> </p><p>"The bending kind. Besides that, I can personally insure that the Avatar and his dear friends won't be a threat to our mission."</p><p> </p><p>"How? Forgive me for my questions and nerves, but who are you? How exactly would an old hag like you be able to topple an entire country and distract the strongest bender on the face of the planet?"</p><p> </p><p>"You'll see in time how. And as for who I am, that is personal. You may find out one day, but not tonight. Tonight, allow me to give you some important details, before we give ourselves our new assignments."</p><p> </p><p>The group huddled closely, eyes drawn to the woman like a moth to a light. One albeit more reluctantly than the rest. Tonight was indeed a good night. A night to prepare. A night to organize. A night to plan.</p><p> </p><p>The moon rose ever higher in the clear night sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just keep in mind that there are two conspiracies happening at the same time. One from outside the Fire Nation, and one from within. You can probably guess the purpose of Azula's conspiracy/insurrection, but good luck trying to figure out the external one! ;)</p><p>Sorry for not being that long, but I thought it to be a better way to get the story in better flow than what I had originally planned.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may have written another fic and published it first, but this one I've done more work on and started before When it is All Over, We Begin Again. This one truth be told will be worked on a lot more often then my other one as my energy for this fic hasn't seemed to have waned just yet.<br/>Also to note, I use ' to show the thoughts of a character. Ex: 'What if people don't understand what I, the author is trying to convey?'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>